Apple Nectar
by Forgotten Murderer
Summary: El Sr. Kirkland tiene la mala costumbre de doblarse sobre los escritorios para ayudar a los estudiante. Alfred tiene la mala costumbre de dejarse distraer por el Sr. Kirkland. [TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA]


**DISCLAIMER: ESTE FIC NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD, PERTENECE A AVALONROSES. ESTO ES SOLO UNA TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.**

 _Hola~ vengo yo, otra vez, con una traducción loca~. Les tengo que ser sincera, posiblemente sea una pésima traducción porque me costó encontrarle sentido a muchas cosas. Ya saben, reglas entre español e ingles, totalmente diferentes. Aun así, espero que al menos comprendan la idea porque está genial~_

 _La adoré porque, aceptémoslo, Alfred es un loquillo precoz~_

 _Espero les guste :D_

 _Que lo disfruten~_

* * *

 **APPLE NECTAR**

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era no voltear su cabeza. Eso era todo. Él podía hacer eso. Él, Alfred F. Jones, _podía hacer eso_.

Excepto que no podía realmente.

Y mientras más trataba de _no mirar_ , más difícil le era concentrarse, mantener sus ojos en el libro sobre su pupitre donde las palabras en la hoja se habían desdibujado y convertido en jeroglíficos inentendibles. Su mejor amigo, Kiku, sentado en el pupitre contiguo, estudiaba y absorbía la información escrita en el suyo. Maldito. Eso es lo que Alfred debería estar haciendo.

Incluso sin este tipo de distracción, Literatura Inglesa no era su mejor materia y sus calificaciones estaban sufriendo.

Incluso con mucho esfuerzo, Alfred trató de leer la primera línea de su libro e internamente se felicitó.

Estaba luchando por continuar con la tercera línea cuando alguien empujó la pata de su silla.

"Oh, lo siento Alfred," dijo el Sr. Kirkland suavemente.

"No se preocupe, profesor."

"Señor Kirkland, sigo sin entender lo que significan la mayoría de estas palabras," Feliciano gimoteó. Era un chico dulce pero siempre fue _ese chico_ en la clase, el que pedía otra explicación luego de que el concepto ya había sido explicado exhaustivamente, ya dos veces.

"Acabo de explicarte esto, Feliciano; necesitas empezar a poner más atención. Mira…"

Alfred perdió la habilidad de comprender el idioma y las palabras del Señor Kirkland se convertían en sonidos incomprensibles. Su profesor de inglés se dobló hacía el pupitre de Feliciano, _una vez más_. Lo que dejó a su tierno y pequeño trasero a solo centímetros de su rostro. Literalmente a centímetros, ya que si se movía solo un poco en su dirección, su mejilla tocaría, bueno, la nalga del Señor Kirkland.

¿Por qué siempre sucedía esto? ¿Por qué?

Alfred había contemplado preguntar por un cambio de asiento pero sabía que eso solo molestaría a Kiku. Decirle a su mejor amigo que quería cambiarse de lugar por los pensamientos completamente sucios que involucraban a su profesor de inglés no era una opción tampoco.

Algo estaba mal con él. El Señor Kirkland no era exactamente un profesor popular, su severidad y generalmente desagradable forma de ser hacía a los alumnos desear huir de sus clases. Era al menos dos décadas mayor que Alfred y el tipo era muy _estirado_.

Pero también era muy tierno.

Cuando se enoja, lo cual pasaba muy seguido, el pequeño espacio entre sus densas cejas se arruga adorablemente y cuando se pone nervioso, salta como un conejito acorralado. También tiene un conjunto de pecas sobre su nariz y, una vez, pudo verlo sonrojarse por un comentario que un estudiante hizo sobre la preocupación de Shakespeare por la representación fálica.

Aunque era extraño, y algo que nunca, jamás confesaría, tener una suerte de atracción por el Señor Kirkland no era _tan_ terrible. Eran las fantasías gráficas que el Señor Kirkland le provocaba cuando se doblaba a su lado las que eran vergonzosas… y distractoras.

Alfred se retorció en su asiento.

 _Resiste la tentación, resiste la tentación._

Inconscientemente levantó su cabeza cuando alguien al otro lado de la sala susurro algo.

Era su fin. La parte trasera del Señor Kirkland llenaba su campo visual y no podía evitar continuar mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Toda la concentración que tenía puesta en su libro se escapó hacia un inalcanzable bolsillo de su cerebro.

 _Dios, era tan tierno y apretado. Podía imaginarse lo genial que se sentiría tenerlo en su –_

Mucha de su sangre se estaba marchando de su cerebro, migrando ahora a su parte baja, cuando una de sus habituales fantasías surgió; parecía que ésta siempre estaba pronta a salir a la superficie en este tipo de situaciones.

Obviamente los demás estudiantes en el salón de clases desaparecerían en su fantasía, dejándolo a él y al Señor Kirkland solos. Su profesor estaría doblado sobre el pupitre, esperándolo, con expectación.

Alfred se acercaría a su profesor, con la mirada fija en su trasero, presionándose estrechamente sobre él. Siendo alto, con un buen físico, sin esfuerzo podía sobrepasar la fuerza de su profesor, incluso teniendo diecisiete.

Sus manos recorrerían los delgados muslos del Señor Kirkland y deslizaría sus dedos, de manera dolorosamente lenta, sobre las mejillas traseras de su profesor. _Descaradamente_ tomándose su tiempo. Logrando así escuchar la respiración que estaba atrapada en su garganta escapar de sus labios de forma irregular. Los dedos de Alfred harían un camino sobre las caderas del inglés para alcanzar la hebilla de su cinturón.

El pulso del Sr. Kirkland revolotearía en su pecho, como el corazón de un ave, y cuando cinturón fuera sacado de las presillas haría un sonido devastadoramente erótico.

Alfred imaginó al Señor Kirkland llevando más de alguna de sus formalidades a la situación sexual y fácilmente se convertiría en víctima de su propia inseguridad. Y mientras él sacaría los pantalones y calzoncillos de la pelvis doblada, por lo que el profesor trataría de cubrirse a sí mismo con sus manos. Él quitaría las manos del mayor y las atraparía en las suyas colocándolas sobre el pupitre lo suficiente para que se entendiera el mensaje. Las manos del Señor Kirkland se apartarían de la visión de Alfred, demostrando que el joven dominaba completamente la situación.

Alfred sabía que su profesor se vería hermoso desnudo y por la porción de carne que sería expuesta, las sospechas de Alfred serían confirmadas. En su mente, el Señor Kirkland era pálido, esbelto, y, por _dios,_ su trasero.

"Eres _sexy_ , Señor Kirkland," Alfred diría, estando sorprendido por lo grave que su voz se había vuelto.

"Alfred, demonios _haz_ algo." Habría una pausa. "Dios, por favor."

"Sus deseos son órdenes, _señor_."

Podría sentir un estremecimiento entre sus piernas que haría su cuerpo completo temblar, como si una electricidad incontrolable recorriera su ser.

El Señor Kirkland se removería nerviosamente, causando que una risita entrecortada escapara de sus labios. No creyendo que su profesor estaba duro y molesto por causa de él. Como estaría doblado frente a Alfred, totalmente a su merced. Alfred acortaría la distancia para que el movimiento fuera contra su entrepierna.

El norteamericano se acercaría al trasero de su profesor un poco más, hasta que el Señor Kirkland se perdiera en el placer, casi ahogándose en sus propias exhalaciones. Alfred se alejaría, lo que tomaría cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad, y se arrodillaría frente a él. El Señor Kirkland se quedaría quieto, inmovilizado por la tensión, dado que no tenía idea de lo que Alfred planeaba hacer.

Provocativamente, Alfred soplaría el muslo interior de su profesor y jugaría con su boca sobre la piel a su disposición, dibujando flojos círculos con sus labios sobre la parte trasera de las piernas del otro. Casi podía ver la impaciencia hirviendo al Señor Kirkland. Alfred de a poco subiría, dejando un camino de besos pequeños y pequeños roces con sus dientes, logrando que el hombre bajo él jadeara.

Sin avisar, Alfred separaría las nalgas del Señor Kirkland para darle una larga y lenta lamida.

El mayor se tambalearía hacia adelante, sacudiendo un poco el pupitre bajo él, y daría un grito agudo, incrédulo. Alfred tomaría sus caderas con la intención de volver a pasar su lengua entre las nalgas del Señor Kirkland otra vez. Su profesor gemiría, lento y largo, y presionaría sus piernas contra el pupitre, rindiéndose completamente al placer.

Alcanzando su el miembro de su profesor, Alfred presionaría con su mano el falo dándole placer, tratando de causarle la mayor cantidad de sensaciones que pudiera.

No esperando menos, el Señor Kirkland perdería el control exquisitamente. Con la sobrecarga de sensaciones, notaría la indecisión de su profesor al no estar seguro si es que se frotaría contra la mano de Alfred o se retorcería contra la boca del chico. Por lo que finalmente se decidiría por una muy poco coordinada combinación de ambas cosas.

Alfred rápidamente se daría cuenta de qué era lo que desearía su profesor y se aseguraría de que el ritmo de su mano fuese rápido pero el de su lengua tortuoso. Ocasionalmente, detendría su boca de repente para ver al mayor rogar con su cuerpo para que volviera a su labor.

Cada movimiento del Señor Kirkland se volvería desesperado y convulsivo mientras el clímax florecería, sintiéndolo como cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. El de orbes verdes sería ruidoso, deliciosamente ruidoso.

La excitación aumentaría más en Alfred si su profesor lo llamaba por su nombre, fuerte y claro.

Alfred hundiría su lengua dentro del Señor Kirkland otra vez, torciendo el músculo. Como resultado, el cuerpo del más bajo se tensaría y daría un grito al correrse majestuosamente. Profundamente concentrado, Alfred observaría al otro, manteniendo su mano en el mimbro de su profesor presionándolo gentilmente. Eventualmente, el profesor se calmaría, acompasando su respiración – Alfred esperaría a que su propia respiración su respiración calmara.

Por un impulso, Alfred mordería el suave y redondo trasero del Señor Kirkland, marcando la piel con sus dientes, dejando una pequeña herida. No le permitiría a su profesor olvidar habían hecho.

El mayor ante tal gesto tembló.

"No tienes idea de lo mucho que había querido hacerte esto," declaró Alfred con la voz ronca.

"Alfred," suspiraró el Señor Kirkland.

"¿Sí?"

"Alfred."

Confundido, Alfred ladeó su rostro. "¿Qué?"

"¡Alfred!"

La fantasía se derrumbó, haciendo que Alfred volviera a la realidad donde era rodeado por ojos que lo miraban fijamente. Dos verde oscuro se veía particularmente molestos.

"¿Qué?"

"Por favor comparte esos sueños que tienes despierto con la clase. Deben ser terriblemente interesantes ya que parecen retener tu atención durante todas mi clases," demandó el profesor, indignado.

Removiéndose en su asiento, seguía incómodamente duro, Alfred se sonrojó y uno de sus compañeros se rió.

El mayor pareció entender la razón porque sus mejillas ahora tenían un pequeño rubor. Aclaró su garganta. "Ven a verme luego de las clases, Alfred."

Alfred asintió y mantuvo su cabeza gacha por el resto de la clase, tratando de imaginarse las cosas que el profesor tenía que decirle.

Aunque era divertido, Alfred pudo haber estado imaginando cosas, pero podía jurar que sentía los ojos de su profesor fijarse en él más de lo usual.

* * *

 _Estoy abierta a recibir acotaciones~ para así mejorar para la próxima ;)_

 _Besos~_

 _ORIGINAL: AO3_ _/works/4000006?view_adult=true_


End file.
